Klasztor Spinjitzu
Klasztor Spinjitzu - dawny dom Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu, Wu i Garmadonaoraz szkoła Spinjitzu. Został spalony przez Hipnokobry. Opis Klasztor Spinjitzu stał na czubku najwyższego szczytu Gór Niemożliwie Wysokich. Był zbudowany na planie sześciokątu. Jego mury były białe z czerwonymi pionowymi pasami i czarnymi dachówkami. W tylnej części znajdował się budynek z małą wieżyczką i dwoma skrzydłami. Mieszkali w nich Sensei Wu i Ninja. Pomiędzy budynkiem a bramą klasztorną znajdował się dziedziniec, na którym adepci sztuki Spinjitzu ćwiczyli swe umiejętności. Pomagały im w tym różne urządzenia, które gdy nie były potrzebne jednym przyciskiem chowano w ziemi. W okolicy klasztoru rosły Banany Ninja, Marchewki Ninja oraz Żołędzie Ninja i żyły Króliczki Ninja, Lądowe Żółwie Ninja oraz Wiewiórki Ninja. Historia Początki Klasztor został zbudowany przez Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu w odległej przeszłości. Mieszkał on tam razem ze swoimi synami, Wu i Garmadonem i trenował tam ich. Pewnego dnia, w czasie walki na katany, broń Wu została wytrącona mu z ręki i wyleciała poza bezpieczny mur klasztoru. Poszedł po nią Garmadon i został ukąszony przez Pożeracza Światów. Po śmierci Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu Kiedy Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitzu zmarł Wu i Garmadon odziedziczyli razem klasztor. Po jakimś czasie Garmadon opuścił rodzinny dom i udał się na szkolenie do Mistrza Chena. Natomiast Wu sam postanowił uczyć. Na swego ucznia wziął Morro, jednak kiedy chłopak dowiedział się, że to nie on będzie Zielonym Ninja, uciekł z klasztoru. Ninja W jakiś czas potem Garmadon, całkowicie już przesiąknięty złem, wrócił do klasztoru aby zabrać Złote Bronie Spinjitzu. Wu stanął w ich obronie i pokonawszy brata wysłał go do Podziemi. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Garmadon kiedyś spróbuje jeszcze raz, Wu postanowił wyszkolić nowych obrońców Krainy Ninjago. W ten sposób do klasztoru trafili Cole, Jay, Zane i na samym końcu Kai. Prawdopodobnie pierwszych trzech uczniów Wu nie było w klasztorze, w czasie gdy trenował w nim Kai, ponieważ pierwsze ich spotkanie nastąpiło po pewnym czasie, w trakcie końcowego testu. Nocą Cole, Jay i Zane zaatakowali nieznanego sobie chłopca. Walkę w pewnej chwili przerwał Wu i oświadczył im, że Kai będzie czwartym Ninja. Wtedy też każdy z nich otrzymał nowy, kolorowy strój i dowiedział się co to znaczy. Od tego momentu Klasztor Spinjitzu stał się bazą operacyjną Ninja, z której ruszali ratować Ninjago i do której sprowadzili smoki. Zamieszkała z nimi też Nya, która potajemnie tam ćwiczyła. Zniszczenie thumb|right|180 px|Spalony Klasztor. Pewnego dnia Klasztor Spinjitzu został spalony przez Hipnokobry uwolnione przez małego Lloyda Garmadona. Przybiło to Ninja i zmusiło ich do zamieszkania na starym statku. Święto umarłych W Święto umarłych Sensei Wu przybył do ruin klasztoru by oddać cześć swojemu ojcu. Zjawił się tam też duch Morro. Filmy, w ktorych występuje * LEGO Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu w odcinkach: Tajemnice Ninja, Złote bronie, Lot smoka, Nowi mistrzowie Spinjitzu, Władca krainy cieni, Pojedynek braci, Atak węży, Dom, Czas ucieka, W złym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie, Opowieści o duchach, Wróg Publiczny Numer Jeden, Święto umarłych, Strażnicy czasu, Początki i Zagubieni w czasie. Gry, w których występuje * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin * LEGO Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes LEGO Dimensions thumb|right|180 px|Dziedziniec treningowy w grze LEGO Dimensions. W grze LEGO Dimensions klasztor jest jednym z kilku miejsc pochodzących ze świata Ninjago. Można w nim trenować. Można także zdobyć tam złoty klocek. Aby tego dokonać należy zniszczyć wszystkie 12 urządzeń treningowych w określonym czasie. Kategoria:Ninjago (miejsca) Kategoria:Budowle Kategoria:LEGO Dimensions (miejsca)